Their Memories: Revised
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: Revised version of my old story. Yami, Serena, and everyone head to egypt and into the past to recover Yami's lost memories! However the one thing they didn't know is that they were all connected to Ancient Egypt. The one thing they didn't expect was to save the past in order to save their future.
1. The Trip to the Past and Secret's reveal

Since I revised Reunion, I have also decided to revise Their Memories. I will make parts more clear and understandable. PLease let me know what you think of it!

Here are the characters of my story (A lot of the characters are my own thought and some I borrowed):

Serena/ Super Sailor Moon/ Serenity/ Queen Serenity

Yama/ Serenity's Yami/ Sailor Millennium

Yami/ Prince Atem/ Pharaoh Atem

Atem's Father/ Zorc/ Aknankonan

Mahad

Seto

Isis

Mana/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Snow

Roxi/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Shadows

Erika/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Ice

Renee/ Servant at the palace/ Sailor Water

Raye/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Mars

Amy/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Mercury

Lita/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Jupiter

Mina/ Serenity's friend/ Sailor Venus

Ken/ Serena's Father (he is in this chapter only)

Ikuko/ Serena's Mother (she's in this chapter only)

Marik

Odion

Ishizu

These are some of the characters for this story. There could be more in the story as it progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! They belong to their rightful owners.

Their Memories: Chapter 1 The trip to the past and Their Secret Revealed

The party ended around one in the morning and everyone decided to head home for the night knowing that they were leaving for Egypt the next day. Raye and the guys picked up the little trash that was left and went to bed for the night. Serena had to hurry home for it was way past her curfew. She hoped that her parents weren't up waiting for her. Once her house was in sight, Serena entered the house quietly, noticing that the living room light was on. She mentally groaned, 'Great how am I going to explain my coming home late.' While she was thinking, her father had startled her when he called her.

"Serena, do you have any idea what time it is?" Ken asked her.

"Umm it's a half past one in the morning." She answered.

"Exactly. We haven't seen you in the last couple of day, Serena. Where have you been, young lady?" Her mother, Ikuko, asked.

'Great what am I suppose to do now. Do I just tell them that the girl and I were just having a little get together with some old friends and we lost track of time. Or do I just tell them truth about the girls and I.' Serena thought, 'No I won't lie to them. I just hope that they can keep a secret.' "The truth is…" She sighed trying o figure out how to explain the situation to her parents.

"The truth is what, Serena?" Ikuko asked.

"The truth is that, I'm Sailor Moon and that's why I have been gone for so long." Serena said.

"Wait, so if your Sailor Moon does that mean the girls are…" Ken and Ikuko questioned.

"Yep the girls are the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter." Serena told her parents, "But please, don't tell anyone, mom and dad."

"We wont Serena, now that we now the truth. Oh and by the way, a boy named Yami called." Ikuko said.

"Crap, okay. Oh and by the way I'm going to Egypt with the girls, Yami, and his friends." Serena told her parents.

"Who is Yami and why are you going to Egypt?" Ken questioned.

"You might want to sit down for this mom and dad." Serena told her parents.

Serena told her parents how Yami lost his memory of Egypt and the only thing he knows is that he is a 5,000 year old pharaoh.

Her parents understood and knew what their daughter had to do, so they let her go to Egypt and help her was really happy that her parents let her go to Egypt. So she went up to her bedroom and went to sleep knowing her parents rock.

The next morning after breakfast, Serena called Raye's and asked for Yami.

"Hey Yami, its Serena." Serena said.

"Oh, hey Serena, What's up?" Yami asked.

"Nothing much, just letting you know that I can help you with your memories, and my parents know about our secret." Serena said.

"That's awesome news, but why do your parents know our secret?" Yami questioned

"I was forced to tell them last night, but they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone." Serena answered.

"Okay, I'll see you later at the temple, Sere. I love you." Yami said

"Alright see you later Yami. I love you too. Bye." Serena said.

"Bye." Yami said

Serena hung up the phone and decided to finish her math homework and then start Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which she has been dying to read. She soon finished her math homework and finally started Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

When the time came, everyone met up at the temple. They got their things and headed off to the airport. Once at the airport, they got their tickets and went to their gate. At about 10 pm, they got on the plane and were off to Egypt.

Eight hours later, the plane had arrived in Cairo, Egypt. The group had gotten off and headed down to the baggage claim to retreive their bags. When they heard some call to them, they turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Atem, Over here!" Marik exclaimed.

"Hey Marik, Ishizu, Odion. How are you?" Yugi said while running towards them.

Everyone else was walking and Atem greeted his long time friends.

"We're doing just fine. And, may I ask, who are these lovely young ladies?" Marik questioned.

"Well this is, Serena Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity. And these are her guardians, Mina Anio, Sailor Venus, Raye Hino, Sailor Mars, Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, and Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter." Atem explained.

Ishizu, Marik, and Odion looked at one another and welcomed everyone to Egypt. After all introductions were set aside, everyone got in the car and were told what was about to happen to Serena and Atem.

"The only thing that Pharaoh Atem remembers is his home and that he was pharaoh 5,000 years ago." Marik started, "That's why you came here was to uncover everyone's memory of Ancient Egypt."

"But it still doesn't explain why I have a part in all this. If I did, I would have at least gotten some memories back when I become Princess Serenity." Serena explained.

"The prophecy says that the Pharaoh Atem had a queen named Serenity, who was a peasant before she met the pharaoh. And we think it is you Serena." Ishizu explained.

"Why so you think it's me?" Serena asked Ishizu.

"You and Serenity look a lot alike. Also Serenity was a descendant of the Lunar people, much like yourself." Marik explained.

Odion interrupted the conversation saying "Ishizu, Marik, we are here."

Everyone got out of the car and were told to go down to the ancient tablet and use the god cards, to go back into the past. Atem used the cards and everyone was thrown back into the past, ready for their new adventure.

And that's the end of chapter 1. Let me know what you think of it! Ja Ne!


	2. The past

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have been busy between school and soccer. I will try and update at least once a week.

Please bare with me on the different POV changes for the first few paragraphs. Well here we go, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past

Atem's Point of View

I stood out on my balcony, enjoying the beautiful day that Ra had blessed us with, but that was not the only reason why I was standing out there. Down in the market place someone had caught my eye. She stood out from everyone else. She was lightly tanned, and long sun- kissed blonde hair that was put up into two buns on top of her head. She was toned from what looked like training and always had a smile on her face. I have watched her for many weeks now, and I could tell that she was different. I continued to watch her as she shopped in the market place.

End of Atem's POV

Serenity's POV

As I entered the market place, I felt the same feeling I have gotten for several weeks now. His eyes were watching and following me wherever I went. As the weeks went on I always saw him on the balcony watching me as if I was some part of prophecy or something like that. If he only knew what I was and the power that I possessed. When Pharaoh Atem watched me, his crimson eyes followed my movements and he would smile at me, but I forgot about it and went on with my chores. After my chores where done, I returned home to my family.

End of Serenity's/ Serena's POV

Atem's POV

As I watched her leave to her home, I still watched her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt some sort of pull toward this girl. She was different but was it a good different or a bad different.

End of Atem's POV

Regular POV

"Pharaoh?" someone said.

Atem turned toward the voice and asked, "What is it Mahad?"

"Your father is looking for you." The person named Mahad said.

"Very well," Atem said, "Your dismissed Mahad."

Mahad left and Atem made his way to his father's chambers. When he reached his father's chambers, Atem knocked softly and awaited the sound to enter.

"Enter." Atem's father said.

Atem entered the room and said to his father, "You wanted to see me father."

"Yes I did. I'm worried about you, Atem. Your always on your balcony looking at the city. Is there something or someone that interests you, my son." Atem's father asked.

"No there's isn't." Atem lied. He hated to lie to his father, but this time he had to. He knew how his father was when it come to the common folk.

"Very well, your dismissed." Atem's father said.

Atem left and went back to his chambers. He lied upon the bed and fell asleep.

/Atem's Dream/

Atem, his queen, and their daughter were walking through the palace gardens during the a warm spring day. Their daughter, who had pink hair and purple eyes, a mixture between his and his wife's eyes, was picking flower and making them into crown, bracelets, and necklaces. Atem and his queen were sitting on the stone bench watching their daughter and talking also.

"Atem, are you okay?" The queen asked.

"I'm alright Sere, I was just thinking." Atem said

"What are thinking about, dearest?" The queen named Sere asked.

"The kingdom, you, and our daughter." Atem answered.

"Aww, your sweet. But Atem, dearest, I know what you're thinking," Sere said, "and you can't."

"Sere, nothing is going to happen. I promise." Atem said with a satisfying smile.

/End of Dream/

Atem woke up with a start. Who was that in my dream? Atem thought. He shrugged it off and went onto the balcony. Once again he saw that girl in the market, but this time she was with friends.

Serenity's POV

I talking with my friends in the market place when the Pharaoh had come out to the balcony again. Even though my back was facing him, I knew that he was watching me again, I can feel his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it the best I can, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it forever from my friends who know every little thing about me.

End of Serenity's POV

Regular POV

Serenity and her friends, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina were in the shade under one of the palm trees in the market place. They were catching up with each other before going about their usual routines. But when they noticed, Serenity become unusually quiet, they became concerned.

"Hey Sere, you alright?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit sore. 'Tis all." Serenity answered.

"Sore? From what?" Amy asked.

"Um remember." Serenity said, while pointing at her necklace.

"Oh yeah!" Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy remembered.

"It still drains your energy?" Lita asked the girl.

She nodded, "Yeah, it does. It has gotten better though. It doesn't drain as much as it use to. The training helps a lot, but it hard to control sometimes."

The other four nodded in understanding. They couldn't imagine was Serenity was going through with her training, since theirs wasn't as bad. The group of five eventually dispersed to do their chores that their families had given them, but Serenity got side tracked by the pharaoh's eyes.

/His eyes are beautiful./ Serenity thought /Wait did I just say that./

Serenity lowered her head to hide the blush, and went on with her chores.

Atem noticed the girl turn and look up at him. When she put her head down he smiled about how cute she looked when she blushed. /She is just perfect to become my queen, but father will never approve of it./ Atem thought. He returned to his room with a sigh and went to go about his duties as Pharaoh

* * *

And that's the end of that. Please review it. See ya later!


	3. They meet

Hey everyone, Sorry for the wait on the update, but things have been very hetic since I am in finals week and getting ready to go home for the holiday break. I am done with my finals, but I am still busy because I have to clean my dorm room up and pack. Hopefully I can update a least once a week or sooner while I am home.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and a few characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: They meet

Before the sun was up the next day, Atem was already wide awake. He just had to find out who the girl he constantly watched was. He dressed quickly and put his cloak on so no one would recognize him. Since he had to sneak out of the palace, he put his hood up to cover his hair, and quietly left his room. He made his way to the servants entrance, knowing that it was not going to be as guarded as the other exits of the palace. Once he had exited the palace, he made his way to the central market place. Atem had hide in the shadows until he saw the girl. He didn't want to risk getting recognized by anyone, especially the guards that constantly roamed around. His father would not be happy if he was caught outside the palace walls without guards or his guardians.

When noon came around, he noticed the sun kissed blonde hair and crystal blue eyes of the girl he constantly watched. He noticed that she was walking toward the end of town toward the desert. Atem followed her until she stopped at the oasis, he decided to hide behind a sand dune, not wanting to know let the girl know that he was following her. Once she stopped, she turned around to make sure now was following her. Atem peeked over the edge and noticed her looking around. He quickly ducked when she looked his way.

"Who is there?" She yelled out.

Atem, knowing that he was caught, came out from the dune and confronted the girl. When she saw that it was the Pharaoh, her eyes went wide and she bowed to him.

"Good afternoon, my pharaoh. I am sorry for my rudeness earlier. " She said sweetly.

"It is alright. What are you doing out here all by yourself? The desert is full of bandit and gangs waiting to take advantage for young ladies like yourself." Atem replied back.

"This oasis is my hiding place to get away from city life. I come here for piece of mind."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Serenity, the girl you always watch from your room balcony." The girl answered.

"Serenity? I like that name." Atem said.

"Thank you pharaoh, but what brings you to the oasis?" Serenity asked.

"Well..." Atem started, "I wanted to find out more about you, Serenity."

"Oh okay." She said shocked.

Serenity explained to Pharaoh Atem about herself and her family. She also told him about her necklace (which is a snowflake with Egyptian symbols on it) and what it holds.

After Serenity was done explaining herself, she asked the pharaoh, "I'm a little curious about you, my pharaoh."

Atem was shocked about Serenity actually said. So he started telling his life story about himself and how he would like for Serenity to one day become his queen. He knew what he said was far fetched, but he wanted it to be true.

When it was about 3 pm, Atem had to go back to the palace and prepare for the party they were having. Serenity was a little sad when she hears that he had to go. Atem saw the sad look on her face and decide to make her a promise.

"Serenity," Atem started, "How about you and I meet at this oasis everyday at noon."

Serenity's eyes lit up with joy and her answer was, "Okay, but promise me that you'll be here."

Atem chuckled, "I promise."

So they both went back to the market hand in hand, but when they got back someone was waiting for them.

That's that. Who do you think is waiting for Serenity and Atem in the Market place? I could tell you rite now or I could type up the next chapter and have you wait until I update it. Well please review.


	4. Consequences and New Sailors

Ok Sorry for the wait on the next chapter. Things have been busy and I haven'e had any inspiration to write lately. Now that I have some inspiration hopefully this story can get done here pretty soon and I can start to work on a new story! Please Read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Some of the Sailor names are from other stories, but some are mine.

Chapter 4: The Consequences and the New Sailor Scouts.

As Serenity and Atem were making their way to the market place, they did not know that Atem's father would be waiting for them. Atem's father knew that his son had snuck out of the palace in the morning, but for what reason he did not know. Aknankonan had a guard secretly follow Atem and report back to him about where he had been. When the guard had come running back to him and told him that reason for sneaking out, Aknankonan became furious. He gathered up some guards and made their way to the market to wait for his son to return.

When Atem and Serenity were walking back from the oasis, they had no idea that Aknankonan was waiting. They were lost in their own world talking and laughing about anything and everything that they could think of. As they arrived in the center of the market place, they were suddenly surrounded by palace guards, and Aknankonan standing in the center. Atem pushed Serenity behind him in order to protect her from his father, but a guard came up behind her and grabbed her from behind him and forced her to the ground. Atem watched with horror and then turned to glare at his father.

"What is the meaning of this father?" Atem asked.

"How dare you sneak out of the palace with this peasant girl!" Atem's father snarled darkly while point at Serenity, "You're a disgrace to my family and to our kingdom!"

"I am not a disgrace, I am sorry that I have fallen for her!" Atem screamed

Atem's father smacked Atem across the face before he could even finish with Serenity still watching. Serenity couldn't stand that Atem was getting hurt because of her. She let out a scream and her necklace lit up, shocking the guards that were holding her captive. Serenity was surrounded by a ton of ribbons and light. When the light died down and the transformation was complete, there stood Sailor Millennium.

Atem's father was shocked by this, and little did anyone know that the pervious pharaoh was actually Zorc, the creator of the shadow realm and darkness. He stopped hitting Atem and let out a little of his power against Sailor Millennium. Sailor Millennium blocked the attack with ease, shocking Aknankonan.

"Who the hell are you?" Zorc questioned.

"I am one of the creators and keepers of light, Sailor Millennium."

"So, your the opposite of me?"

"Yes, that I am. I'm also the one who sealed you away, years ago."

"So your the one who sealed me away in this pathetic mortals body?"

"Yes I am, and now be gone!" Sailor Millennium screamed, "Darkness Sealing!"

Zorc was held back by the light and returned to his prison. After the light died down Sailor Millennium turned and faced Atem bowing to him.

"My pharaoh, do not fear, together moon and I will make sure that the dark one does not repeat history and bring the world into eternal darkness." Millennium said leaving the pharaoh confused.

After a bright light enveloped Millennium and she returned to the necklace which caused Serenity to faint. Atem caught her before she hit the ground and told his guardians Yugi, Honda, Bakura, and Jounouchi, to take her to his chambers. Atem then had some of the other guards grab the his father and take him to his chambers until he awoke.

Back at the palace, Atem was waiting outside his chambers for Serenity to awake, when his father finally awoke and came by.

"How dare you sneak out of this palace!" Aknankonan screamed, "And what's worse is your admiration for that peasant girl!"

"Father, I don't care what you say, but insulting Serenity goes across the line!" Atem yelled back.

"YOUR A DISGRACE!" He screamed.

"AND YOU WERE A LAIR AND WERE NEVER MY REAL FATHER!" Atem retorted.

Aknankonan left his son in anger. On his way back to his chambers, he stopped one of the guards and told him this, "When that girl awakes, take her to the dungeons and lock her up in chains."

The guard understood and went on with his duties. While Aknankonan made his way to his chambers, Atem went to check on Serenity and saw that she still hadn't woken up. Atem was getting worried that she wouldnt awake from her sleep. He noticed that Serenity's eyes were twiching and she was starting to toss and turn in her sleep.

/Serenity's Mind/

"Yama is what you showed me all true?"

"Yes it's very true, Sere. But I still don't know what it means." Yama answered.

"I want to help, and i think that i have a spell that can give you your own body." Serenity said.

"It's going to be dangerous Serenity and if you have the spell can you use it on me."

"Dangerous? Oh come on, I'm Sailor Moon for Goddess Sake. And yes I'll use the spell on you, but not when anyone is in the room."

"I'll think about it, Sere, And thank you, I really want to get out of this necklace."

Serenity stood in front of Yama and recited an incantation in Latin that split the necklace that they both wore into two separate halves, but it also allowed them to come together when they wanted to. Once she was done, Serenity returned to her soul room and awoke in reality.

/ Pharaoh's Chamber/

Serentiy awoke and saw a tan ceiling. She tired to get up, but she was still weak. /Where am i/ She thought.

Serenity tried to get up once again, but was stoped by one of the servant girls in the room, who was taking care of her.

"Please Miss, your not strong enough to get up yet. Please rest." The servant girl said.

"Okay, I'll rest, but please tell me your names." Serenity asked.

"I'm Mana, and this is Roxi, Renne, and Erika." Mana introduced while giving Serenity a slight curtsie.

"Thank you all of you." Serenity said while bowing her head, "Oh and by the way I'm Serenity."

After all the introdutoins were done, there was a soft knock on the door. Renne went to answer it and it was the guard was sent to take Serenity to the dungeons.

"The Pharaoh isn't here, so why are you here?"

"I'm here for the girl." The Guard answered.

"No, you're not taking the future queen." Roxi said, "Girls!"

The girls nodded and yelled,

"Ice Crysal Power!" Erika Yelled

"Shadow Crystal Power!" Roxi Yelled

"Water Crystal Power!" Renne Yelled

"Snow Crystal Power!" Mana Yelled

/Yama, we have to help them./ Serenity said to Yama through their mind link.

/Your right Sere, but you're not fighting./ Yama answered.

/Fine/ Serenity pouted.

Millennium Crystal Power! Yama yelled out.

The girls transformed and were ready to defend Serenity.

In a flash the guard took them all down with one attack knocking them unconscious, and took Serenity. He headed toward the dungeons where he threw her in a cell and locked her up in chains to rot and be kept away from the Pharaoh forever.

* * *

Well this chapter is finally done with! Please review! Next chapter to come soon!


	5. Rescuing Serenity

Next chapter coming right up! I hope you guys like the revised versions of my stories, but anyways please review and tell me what you think!

/.../- Serenity to Yama

/./..././- Yama to Serenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a few characters!

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescuing Serentiy

Yama was the first to awake and looked around the room and saw that the bed was empty. She quickly went into a panic because her other half was missing and no where to be found in the room. As she frantically looked around, Roxi, Mana, Renee, and Erica slowly started to gain consciousness. The were dazed for a little while before they all became alert when they recognized the unknown person in the room looking frantic. They heard a gasp come from Roxi.

"What's wrong Roxi?" Mana asked.

"Serenity isn't here. The guard that came in here must have taken her while we were unconscious." Roxi answered.

"The Pharaoh is not going to be happy about this. There was a reason why he chose us to stay in here and watch us." Erica said.

"Yes I know, but there was something off about that guard. He should not of has that kind of strength and energy. You don't think that he could have gotten to him do you?" Renee questioned.

"Who knows, but right now we need to go tell Pharaoh Atem what happened and that we are sorry for letting this happen. We also should hope that he is in a good mood." Roxi said.

The girls nodded in agreement with Roxi, but there was one thing on all their minds. the mysterious person who looked a lot like Serenity, but had sharper features and tanner skin. The all looked at each other and got into a fighting position. Yama sensed them do that she put her hands up, showing that she was of no harm.

"Who are you?" Renee asked.

"I'm Yama, Serenity's other half." Yama answered.

"Other half?" Roxi questioned.

"It is a long story, and a story for another time. The longer we wait and tell the Pharaoh, the more danger Sere is in." Yama said.

"Right, let's go!" Renee said.

They all ran out of the room and headed toward the throne room where their pharaoh was most likely at. When they reached the throne room, they went in and informed Pharaoh Atem of Serenity's disappearance.

"WHAT?!" Atem halfed yelled, halfed asked.

"It's true, my pharaoh," Mana started, "A guard came into your chambers where she was and said he was there for the girl. We tried to defend her, but the guard was to strong for us and took Serenity."

"Do you know where she is at?" He asked worriedly.

"No we don't," Roxi said sadly, "I'm sorry, my pharaoh."

/Yama help me!/ Serenity's mind link with Yama finally went through after many tries.

/./Sere?/./ Yama asked/./ Where are you?/./

/I'm in the dungeons. Pleae help and hurry, before the guard comes back! I am not sure when that is going to be, but it might be soon!/ she said.

/./Don't worry, abiou././

After they were done mentally talking, Yama spoke up and said, "I know where Serenity is at!"

"You do?!" Atem asked, really excitedly.

"Yes, I do," She started, "Serenity is in the dungeons, but she said to hurry before the guard comes back."

"Yugi, Honda, Bakura, Jonouchi!" Atem ordered/asked

"Yes Pharaoh?" They askedx.

"Go down to the dungeons and free Seren ity from her cell." He commanded/

"Yes, your majastey." They said and were off towards the dungeons.

"Thank you ugh…?" Atem started.

"Yama." Roxi finished for her pharaoh.

"Thank you Yama." The pharaoh thanked her, "But how did you know where Serenity was at?"

"I'm Serenity's other/ darker half. But it is a story for another time" Yama said.

"Okay. Ladies back to work." He said.

Down to the dungeons

"Serenity!" Yugi called.

"I'm over here!" Serenity yelled.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked, making sure the future queen was unharmed and safe.

"Yes, I am." she answered.

"Lets get you out of here." Honda said while he prepared to crush the bars.

"I suggest you stand miss." Honda suggested, " WIND CRAVERS CRASH!"

The bars broke and Serenity was freed. As they made their way out of the dungeons, the same guard who kidnapped Serenity, stopped them.

"Where do you think your doing?"

"We're getting out of here! That's what we're doing!" Jonouchi said.

"Not with the girl, your not." The guard said.

"Yes we are. ICE BLAST!" Yugi yelled.

The guard flew backwards and hit and oblisk. Serenity and Atem's guardians left the dungeons. They went to Atem's chambers and waited for the Pharaoh to come back form his duties. After about 30 mins, Pharaoh Atem came to his chambers, as he opened the doors, he saw Serenity sitting on the bed. As excited as he was to see his beloved, Atem kept his cool and walked into his chambers. Atem also saw that Jonouchi, Yugi, Honda, and Bakura with Serenity.

Serenity looked up when she heard the chamber doors open. At first she thought it was the guard to come and take her back to the dungeons, but it wasn't. Her eyes lit up with joy and happiness when she saw Pharaoh Atem. Atem smiled at her and dismissed his guardians. They bowed and left the room giving the two time privacy.

"Are you ok Serenity?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I was scared when that guard came into the room and took me away, but I am okay now." She answered.

Atem smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Serenity blushed at the sudden action but smiled nonetheless. Soon they started to chat away late into the night.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done and Chapter 6 will be up later! Please Review!


	6. The Proposal

I know I'm not updating as often as I would like, but I am having a combination of writers block and lack of time. Hopefully this story will be done before the summer and I can start a new story. But anyways, please read and review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot and a few characters!

Chapter 6: The Proposal

6 months after Serenity's Kidnapping

The sun was just rising over the golden sand when Serenity awoke from peaceful slumber. She'd been in the palace for about 6 months now and over the last six months, Atem and Serenity had grown very close, and within three month Atem was courting Serenity. Everyone saw how happy they were together and that they looked good as a couple to. Once they had started to court, Atem figured that she would need her personal guard. As soon as he brought that up, Serenity instantly thought of her friends. She had missed them greatly and in a sense, they were her guard. Atem noticed her silence, and being concerned, asked what was wrong. Serenity explained to him about her missing her friends and that if they could live in the palace they would be her personal guard, like Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura were to him. Atem understood and allowed Serenity to bring her friends to live in the palace and ever since they have been.

As the Ra hit Serenity, she knew that it would be hopeless to get back to sleep. Once she stood up from her bed and stretched as she walked over to her closet. As she looked through the many rows of clothes, she decided on a purple long sleeve off the shoulder shirt with slits that went up the shoulder and a long purple skirt that also had slits in it but only went up to her thigh. Her feet adorned gold sandals and around her neck was the necklace that Atem had given her to show that they were courting and her crystal. She put her hair in usual buns and brushed out the streamers. She smiled at herself and then left her room to meet up with her friends.

"Good Morning, Girls!" Serenity said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Sere." Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy said.

They made small talk as they walked to the dining hall. Once the door opened, everyone at the table looked up from what they were doing and saw the girls walk in. They all sat down in their usual place, Serenity sat to the left of Atem, Amy to the left of Isis, Raye to the right of Mahad, and Mina to the life of Seto. The servants quickly served them breakfast and they all made small talk until they were done. Atem was done first since he had work to do and on the way out whispered something to Serenity. She nodded to him and then he made his exit. After the five of them were done, they headed to the lounge to relax and play games, or in Serenity's sake study her lessons that she had been receiving. Once they were behind closed doors, Yama came out of the crystal to relax and enoy the company of the others.

"I don't think that Atem's father likes me that entire well." Serenity said with a sigh.

"What makes you say that Sere?" Lita asked.

"Have you seen the faces he gives me every time I walk by him, or he walks be me?"

"Yea we have Sere." Raye said.

"That's why I said what I did."

"Oh okay." The girls said together.

Yama looked to her light and saw the expression in her eyes, it was sad and scared. She knew that Atem father's was Zorc and that Aknanknonan despised the fact that Atem was courting Serenity since she was just a lowly peasant. Yama snapped out of her thoughts when the group started to make small talk. Throughout they day they played games and relaxed while Serenity was studying. Soon it was time for lunch and they headed to the dinning hall. When they entered, Serenity looked around and saw that Atem wasn't there. She knew that his cousin and high priest, Seto would know where he was at.

"Seto?" She asked

Seto looked up from the tablet he was reading and said, "Yes Serenity?"

"Do you know where the Pharaoh Is at?"

"No, I don't Serenity."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, but didn't Pharaoh Atem tell you to meet him somewhere?" Seto asked because Serenity was starting to annoy him.

"Oh yeah!" Serenity remembered.

Serenity turned on her heels and headed to the gardens. She made her way quickly, knowing that Atem would be a little upset that she forgot. When she arrived at the gardens, she slowed her pace and saw Atem sitting on the bench. She called to him and Atem turned around and saw Serenity. He saw that she was panting heavily and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Serenity asked

"Nothing, I just had a feeling you would forget." Atem said

Serenity pouted at Atem, but he didn't care because he loved her with all of his heart. Atem lead Serenity to the stone bench where he sat and Serenity noticed the blanket and food.

"Atem, what is all this?" She asked him.

"We haven't had a lot of time to spend together lately because we have both been busy. So I set up this little picnic to spend time together." He answered.

Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Together they enjoyed the fruit and wine that they had. They were smiling, laughing and enjoying just being in each other's company. Atem gripped the box that was in his kilt pocket, hoping that Sere would say yes to what he wanted to ask her.

"Serenity," Atem started causing Sere to look in his direction, "We've known each other a long time and you love me as much as I love you right?"

"Atem, why would you ask that question? I love you with all my heart and soul."

"The reason I asked was because…" Atem got out what looked like a velvet box. He got down on one knee and asked, "Serenity, will you marry me and become queen of Egypt?"

Serenity was shocked at this, she couldn't say anything. Atem thought that Serenity didn't love him and had a look of sadness on his face. Serenity put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I love you so much Atem, of course I'll marry you!"

Serenity jumped into Atem's arms and had tears of happiness running down her face. Atem's arms went around her waist and Serenity's arms went around his neck, and he gave her a passionate kiss. Atem also placed the ring (a gold band with a crescent moon shaped diamond) in her left ring finger. They both went back to the dining hall to announce their engagement.

* * *

So this chapter is done! Yay! Let me know what you think!


	7. 2 Surprises and the Wedding

Here is the next chapter. I am over halfway done with this story! yay! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 8: 2 surprises and the wedding

The walk back to the dining hall was silent between Serenity and Atem. Sure they were happy and all, but they were nervous about the announcement of their engagement. When the dining hall door came into view, Serenity and Atem stopped to think about when they should announce the engagement.

"I don't think we should announce it now, Sere."

"I was thinking the same thing, Yami." (A/N Yami is Sere's pet name for Atem.)

"When do think we should announce our engagement, tonight at dinner or tomorrow?"

"I think it would be better at dinner."

"That sounds good."

Once the decision was made, they went into the dining room to a major surprise.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone said

Atem and Serenity were beyond surprised by this they didn't know what to say. The two of the just stood at the entrance of the dining hall, eyes wide with shock about how everyone found out so fast.

"How did you all find out?" Serenity questioned.

"Well, let's just say that we have our ways about finding out things like this." Roxi said

"You won't tell us how, huh?" Atem asked.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." Raye said with a teasing tone.

"Please, please, please tell us." Sere begged her friends,

"Ummmm… alright we'll tell you." Seto said.

"Let's just say to make it a long story short, Mana and Renee were walking past the gardens when they saw Atem on one knee proposing to Serenity. So the two came running through the dining hall doors screaming at the top of their lungs. They told us the news and that's how we found out so fast." Isis explained.

"Okay that's how you found out." Atem said.

"Yep." Amy said with a huge smile on her face.

So everyone enjoyed the little party that was put together. There was dancing, food, drinks, and a bunch of fun. When dinner came around, Aknankonan into the hall and had his dinner, also asking Atem to come to his chambers after dinner.

Atem and Serenity finished their dinner early and went to Atem's chambers. Once at his chambers, Sere laid her head on Atem's lap and asked "What does your father want to talk to you about?"

"I'm not so sure love."

"I'm really worried that…" Serenity stopped herself.

"Sere, what are you worried about?" Atem asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm worried that your father won't accept me to be queen of Egypt."

"Don't worry about it Sere, I'll talk to my father about this, speaking of that I have to go."

Atem and Serenity had a kiss good bye and then Atem went to his father's chambers. Once there he knocked and awaited the enter.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me father?" Atem asked.

Yes, I did," Aknankonan said, "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay."

"Question #1, why do you love that girl?"

"I love her because she stands up for herself and her personality."

"Question #2; is she fit to run a country?"

"Yes she is. I've been teaching her everything there is to know about running the country."

"Question #3, would she help you in any situation, or just runaway?'

"What type of question is that father?" Atem asked.

"Just answer it."

"Fine, Serenity would help me in any situation."

"Very well, you're dismissed Atem."

"Good night, Father."

Atem left and went back to his chambers. Once he reached his chambers, he saw Serenity curled up in a ball asleep. Atem smiled and instead of disrupting her sleep, he decided to leave her there. Atem crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep with his arms protectively around Serenity.

The next morning, Serenity awoke and noticed that there was a ring on her left ring finger. Her mind reflected on yesterday's events. As yesterday's event came back into her mind, a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm engaged." Serenity whispered.

"We're engaged." Someone said behind her, which made her jump.

Atem gave a small chuckle at what just happened. Serenity gave a cute pout and he laughed again. Sere ended up tackling him to the ground, but she was pinned and Atem gave her a passionate kiss. They got up, dressed and went to the dining hall, hand-in-hand.

_Six Months after Proposal_

There was only one day until their marriage, and Serenity was getting nervous. Sure she was getting married to the one she loves, but that wasn't the only thing she was nervous about. The one thing Serenity was nervous about was running the country with Atem. She shrugged it off and looked at her dress and bouquet that was ready for her. After that she went to breakfast.

As she made her way to the dining hall, Aknankonan walked past and pushed her into the wall. Serenity's shoulder hit the wall with a powerful force and she heard a crack. Her scream could be heard from the dining hall. Everyone came rushing to where Sere was slouching gripping her shoulder.

Atem went over to comfort her, while Aknankonan was smirking.

"What happened, Sere?" Mina asked her princess.

"Atem's father pushed me into the wall and I heard a crack in my shoulder." She said

"Is this true, father?" Atem asked.

"I take full guilt for it and yes it true."

"Why did you do this? Why do you hate her so much?"

"I'll tell you later my son. Come to my chambers at midnight and I will tell you why."

Aknankonan left the scene and went back to his chambers. Everyone else helped Serenity up and took her to her chambers to get healed. Thanks to Seto, Isis, and Mahad working together, Sere was as good as new. Atem stayed by his fiancee throughout the day to make sure that nothing happened to her, since they were to be married tomorrow.

_Midnight_

Once midnight came, Atem went to his father chambers. He softly knocked on the door and waited to enter.

"Enter." Came a voice from the other side.

Atem slowly entered the room and was greeted by a dim lighted room. He made his way to the other side of the room where his father stood. The silence between the two was thick, full of hatred and not the best place to be at this moment in time.

"Why is it you hate Serenity so much that you pushed her into the wall, father?" Atem asked breaking the thick silence.

"She was a peasant girl Atem! And you fell in live with her!" Atem's father heaved.

"So what! Just because she was a peasant in the market, doesn't mean a thing father?"

"It does mean something and it's a disgrace to royality and our family line!"

"Tell me what it means then father or can you not?"

"She is not fit to run the country, son, that's what it means!"

"Yes she is father! Serenity is something different!"

"I'll believe that when i see it, Atemu! Your dismissed!"

Atem left his father's chamber's angry. He went back to his chambers to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow and he too was nervous.

_8:00 am Wedding day_

Serenity's P.O.V

I can't believe it's today. I'm getting super nervous. The girls came in and helped me get ready for the wedding.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Lita asked me.

"I'm nervous as hell."

"Why are you nervous, hime?" Amy asked.

"Hmmmm... lets see, I'm getting nervous because I'm gettting married and about to run a country."

"Okay, okay, we get it. We're sorry, Princess." Roxi said.

"It's okay girls."

Atem's P.O.V

There are only 120 minutes until I marry my Princess and soon-to-be-queen. I wonder if she is just as nervous as i am.

Yugi, Jounouchi, Bakura, and Honda came in and helped me get me ready, but my mind was in what my father said last night about Serenity. My guardians saw my unusal behavior, and wondered why i was like this.

"Atem are you okay?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ya I'm okay. Just thinking."

It was a lie and they knew it. They really know me all to well.

"Atem don't lie to us. Something is on your mind. What is it? You know you can tell us." Yugi said

"It's my father. He said that Serenity isn't fit to run a country. It really made me pissed off last night."

"Don't worry about it Pharaoh. Sere is going to make a wonderful queen to be by your side." Bakura said cheerfully.

"Your right"

Regular P.O.V

The next 2 passed by quick and and the wedding came. Atem and Serenity were nervous and felt like they were going to pass out or worse. After today, all of Egypt would see a crowning of a new queen. Queen Serenity.

Atem, Seto, Mahad, Yugi, Jounouchi, Bakura, and Honda took their places at the alter and the ceremony started.

The first ones to come down the isle were Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita, and finally Yama, who had the rings. Each girl wore a one shoulder dress the same color to their planets and Yama wore a deep purple one shoulder dress. Finally, the time came for Serenity to walk down the isle. Everyone in the gardens stood up and look in awe as Sere floated down the isle. Serenity's wedding dress was a white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and lace an beading throughout. Her hair was pinned back and cured with flowers weaved throughout her hair. Atop her head was the princess crown that held her veil in place. Atem was in awe at his bride.

/She's beautiful, just like an angel/ Atem thought /I'm super nervous./

Sere made it tto the alter and took Atem's extended hand.

"You look beautiful, Sere." Atem commented.

"And you look very handsome, My Pharaoh."

The Preacher started the cermony with the blessings and vows. After the two said there vows, Yama and Yugi gave Atem and Serenity the rings.

"Pharaoh, please repeat after me," said the Preacher, " I, Pharaoh Atem, through sickness and health, life and death, and love and hate, take Serenity as my wife and queen. To treasure our memories through everything, with this ring, I seal our vows and our love."

"I, Pharaoh Atem, through sickness and health, life and death, and love and hate, take Serenity as my wife and queen. To treasure our memories, with this ring, I seal our vows and our love." Atem said while placing the ring on Serenity's left hand.

"Serenity your turn."

"I, Serenity, through sickness and health, life and death, and love and hate, take Pharaoh Atem as my husband and pharaoh. To treasure our memories through everything, with this ring, I seal our vows and our love." Serenity said while placeing the ring on Atem's left hand as well.

"Through the power invested in me by me, i now pronounce you man and wife. Pharaoh Atem, you may kiss the bride." The Preacher said.

Atem and Sere had a passionate kiss and walked up the isle. Everyone clapped as the new weds walked up the isle. Soon everyone migrated into the dining hall for the reception and many nobles and neighboring countries were congratulating Atem on his marriage. Throughout the night, Atem and Serenity got many congratulations on their marriage. Soon enough, Atem and Serenity headed back to their room and saw that it was decorated with candle light and rose pedals. The bed had red silk sheets and rose pedals scattered on it.

Smirking, Atem lifted Serenity into his arms and kissed her passionately. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He kissed her gently and soon the two were lost in a night of passion.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done! I know that I kept a lot of it from the older version, but i liked how the older version went. But anyways let me know what you think!


	8. The Crowning of a New Queen

Well here is Chapter 8! Sorry for not updating this sooner but I was swamped with test this last week and had been practicing late as well. Anyways on with the story!

/./ Yama to Sere/./

/Sere to Yama/

"….." Talking

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few characters!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Crowning of a New queen

It was two days after the wedding between Pharaoh Atem and Serenity had taken place, and later that day Serenity was going to be crowned the new Queen of Egypt. As the moment, Serenity was in her and Atem's chamber sitting at the vanity lost in though while one of the servants was brushing and doing her hair. She was nervous about being Queen and afraid that she would make a mistake somewhere along the way. Sensing her nervousness, Yama popped into her mind.

/./What's wrong Sere?/./ Yama asked her partner

/I'm really fucking nervous, Yama/ Sere responded.

/./Why?/./

/Well let's see here, I'm going to be queen of Egypt in about an hour, I have to assure my people that I will do as I say, and last but not least Atem is the Pharaoh and my husband!/

/./ Okay, okay I get it Abiou. Don't chop my head off/./

/Sorry. Oh yeah and did I mention that I have to tell Yami that I am Sailor Moon and everyone else are my guardians/

/./That sucks for you/./

/No shit Sherlock. But I do get tell him that you are Sailor Millennium and my other half. Hahahaha/

/./GRRRRRRRR! I hate fate/./

/Don't we all/

Serenity and Yama ceased their conversation and the servant had put her hair up into a usual twin buns and streamers. The servant than disappeared into the closet and pulled out a long white one shoulder dress with a gold belt around her waist. One her left arm was a gold band and on her wrists were gold bracelets. Her feet adorned white slippers and on her right ankle was a golden anklet. The last piece was her necklace that she always wore. As she looked in the mirror, she expected to see a scared little girl who was going to change her mind, but instead she saw a strong confident woman, who was ready to take on the role of being queen along side the man she loved. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." She said.

The door opened, "You look stunning my Queen." She heard.

Serenity turned to see Seto at the door. "Can I help you Seto?"

"The Pharaoh has sent me to escourt you to the balcony for your crowning, my queen." Seto said kindly, "Are you ready to go, Serentiy?"

She took a deep breath in and let it out. "Yes I am."

Seto offered his hand and Serenity gladly took it, letting Seto guide her to the balcony. When they reached the balcony, Atem and his court was waiting there along with Serenity's friends. The girls were in simple sleeveless gowns and gold sandals and Atem was in his pharaoh attire, which was a cream colored tunic with a streak of blue down the middle and a cream colored shirt with a gold neck plate. Around his arms and wrists were gold bands and on his left wrist was his DiaDhank. Around his neck was the millennium puzzle and on his head was his crown. His feet adorned gold sandals as well.

He smiled when he saw Serenity walked into the throne room, where they all had gathered. Seto bowed to Serenity and she curtsied to him thanking him. Atem stepped up and took her hand, kissing it. She smiled softly at him, and felt somewhat relaxed. She was still nervous and Atem could see it. When Shimmon told hi that it was time to crown Serenity, her heart rate sped up and she became nervous once again. Atem noticed it instantly.

"Do not worry my love. Everything will be fine. The people will love you." Atem whispered to her to comfort and ease her nerves.

The baclony doors opened and Atem lead Serenity out to the sunlight, where all of Egypt was standing down below in the streets. They were all cheering and clapping at seeing the new wedded Pharaoh and his wife walk out on the throne room balcony. Many were excited to see that Atem had finally married and that they would get to see the crowning of a new queen.

"My people of Egypt, today is a bright and glorious day for all of Egypt! For today, we shall crown a new queen!"

They all cheered once again, but stopped when Atem put his hand up to silence them. They watched as the pharaoh's advisor brought up a red pillow with a gold circlet on it to the pharaoh, and Serenity kneel before Atem. As he placed the circlet on her head, Shimmon said:

"Do you Serenity swear to help govern the people of Egypt beside Pharaoh Atem and help decide what is best for Egypt?"

Serenity took a breath before answering, "I solemnly swear so to do."

Atem held his hand out to his wife and helped her up, "My people, may I introduced my wife and your new queen, her majesty Queen Serenity of Egypt!"

All of Egypt erupted into a huge cheer as they witnessed the coronation. Serenity couldn't help but smile and wave at how much the people loved their royal family. As she looked out into the crowd of people, she saw her parents and family cheering as well. The cheering and yelling died down once again when she made an announcement.

"My dear people of Egypt, I swear to help govern fairly and gently. I will be gentle to all of you, unless I have been given a reason not to. I will be kind and help the pharaoh in making decisions."

When she finished, the crowd cheered and roared for its new queen, happy to know that their new queen was gentle and kind. Serenity and Atem turned to take their leave back to the palace. Now that one thing was done on her to-do list, Sere could focus on how to tell Atem her and her friends secret.

* * *

At that is the end of Chapter 8! Hopefully this story will be done soon! Please review! Ja Ne!


	9. Secret's revealed or not?

Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not sailor moon or yugioh! Two Japanese guys do.

* * *

Chapter 9: Secrets reviled or not?

The morning after the crowning, Queen Serenity woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and the warmth of her pharaoh and husband lying next to her. She smiled as she tried to get up but noticed that Atem had his arms wrapped around her waist. She moved his arm gently and got out of the bed. She walked out to the balcony and watched as Ra rose over the horizon. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out how to tell Atem her secret, but her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms circling her waist and lips on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but then relaxed instantly knowing who it was.

"What are you doing out here so early Sere?" Atem asked.

"I was thinking. This is the best time to when everything is peaceful and at ease." Serenity answered.

"Oh, and what are you thinking about my beautiful queen?"

She chewed her lip in thought for a little bit before turning around and put her arms around his neck, "Just how lucky I feel to be the one here in your arms and by your side."

Atem smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They headed back into the room to get ready for the day. As they dressed, Serenity knew that she had to tell him her secret, but wasn't sure how to. As they made their way to breakfast, she put threw the thought out for the day, knowing that she couldn't let it distract her while court was in session.

Night soon fell and Atem and Serenity retired to their chambers for the night. Atem headed into the bathing chamber while Serenity took off her crown, jewelry, and undid her hair. She was lost in thought and it was clear in her eyes when Atem came out of the bathing chamber.

"Sere, are you alright?"

She turned toward him and gave a small smile, "Yes I am fine, just lost in thought."

"You seem to have been doing that a lot lately."

"I know. I am sorry, there's just a lot on my mind at the moment."

He hugged her, "You know you can tell me anything, Sere."

Without her kissed her cheek and headed off to bed. Serenity stayed up a little longer and looked at Atem, knowing that he was right. She sighed and went to bed, hoping that she could tell him the morning.

The next morning

Serenity was the first to awake and saw how Ra wasn't even up yet. Knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep, she got up and headed to the bathing chamber to clean up. As she stepped into the tub, the warm water eased her muscles, but her mind. She was going to tell Atem that she was sailor moon and that the girls were her guardians, but she was nervous on how he would react to it.

After awhile, Serenity got out of the bath and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked to the closet. She pulled out a white off the shoulder dress and gold sandals. After she walked over to the vanity and started to brush her hair out. She was lost in thought once again.

A few laters Atem awoke, and noticed that Serenity was already awake and brushing her hair. So, he decided to sneak up on his wife. He was as quite as a cat and when he got to where Serenity was sitting, he tickled her sides, which made her jump about 2 feet in the air. Atem laughed, Sere pouted, he laughed again, and she tackled him. This time it was Sere who pinned Atem, but as tricky as he is, Atem flipped them and Sere was pinned to the ground instead. He gave her a passionate kiss and then helped her off the ground.

After that Sere knew that this was the only chance to tell Atem what was on her mind, since they were going to be busy all day, so she did. "Atem can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, What's wrong Sere?"

"Well… I'm… ummm…. How do I put this?"

"Sere, just tell me. I won't get mad."

"I'msailormoonandthegirlsaremyguardians."

"Woah Sere, take breath and slow down. Now can you repeat what you just said."

She took a breath and stated what she said not to long ago. "I'm sailor moon and the girls are my guardians."

Atem couldn't believe what he just heard, but it was true. He knew his wife couldn't tell a lie or sick joke. Yet somehow, he wasn't mad at her at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was worried that…" Sere wondered off into a sob.

"Worried about what, love?" Atem asked bringing his wife into his embrace.

"Worried that you wouldn't love me it I told you this. I know I should've told you sooner, but I just couldn't." She said while sobbing.

"Sere, even if you weren't Sailor Moon, or even just a peasant, I would still love you. I'm just glad you told me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I could never be mad at you, love."

Serenity dried her eyes and smiled up and Atem who was smiling back. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. After that, Serenity was happy that she told her pharaoh her secret.

* * *

Chapter 9 is done! Stay tuned for Chapter 10!


	10. Serenity's Pregnant? What!

Next Chapter! Also, if y'all think I am rushing the story let me know!

* * *

Chapter 10: Serena/ Serenity's Pregnant? What?!

A few weeks later, Serenity wasn't feeling good when she awoke. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she ran to the bathing chamber and vomited the contents of her stomach. Atem had heard Serenity run toward the bath chambers and the sound of wrenching. He got up to help her.

"Sere, are you ok?"

She shook her head, "No, I feel horrid right now."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A few days now."

"A few day! Sere why haven't you gone to see Isis?"

"I thought it was the flu, but I'll go today."

Atem nodded and helped her up and back to the room. She sat on the bed for a little bit while Atem got ready for the day.

"I'll let the council know that you are not feeling well, and will not be joining us for the day." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright. Could you also let Isis know that I wish to see her?"

"I will. Get some rest my queen."

Serenity laid down with her arm over her eyes and tried to get some sleep before she would get ready and go see Isis.

Atem on the other hand was walking to the throne room. He was worried about Serenity, hoping that she hadn't caught some horrible disease. He sighed as he entered the throne room and went to his throne. All his advisor saw that Queen Serenity wasn't with him and they were curious as to why.

"My Pharaoh, where is Queen Serenity at?" Shimmon asked.

"Serenity has not been feeling well the last few days and will not be joining us today. Isis, Serenity asked me to let you know that she will be seeing you today, you are dismissed from our session today." Atem answered.

Isis bowed, "Yes, my Pharaoh. I shall take my leave now."

With that Isis left the throne room and headed to the healing chambers to get them ready for the queen. Once Isis left, Atem and the rest of the council bean their daily session.

An hour later, Serenity woke up from her nap and got ready for the day. Once she was ready, she headed to the healing chamber to see Isis about her sickness. She had an assumption, but wanted conformation that it was true. She made her way to the healing chambers and entered quietly.

"Isis, are you here?" Serenity called out.

Isis walked out to the main area of the room, "Yes, how can I help you, your majesty?"

"I have not been feeling well the last few days. I have an assumption as too why, but could you confirm my assumption?"

"And what is your assumption my queen?"

Serenity took a breath before answering, "I believe that I am pregnant with the heir of Egypt."

The answer made Isis gasp slightly, but once the shock wore off she smiled, "Well let us see if that is true."

Isis had Serenity lay on one of the beds and she put her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. She let her magic take over her as she examined her queen. A few moments later, Isis opened her eyes and smiled.

"I must say that you were right my queen." Isis said

Serenity looked at Isis, "You mean..."

The healer nodded, "Congratulations, your majesty, your pregnant with the heir of Egypt."

Serenity broke out in a huge smile. "Thank you very much Isis."

"Of course my queen. You are about 6 weeks along. Now that you are pregnant, you will have to take care of yourself and come in for check up once a month." Isis explained.

"Alright Isis. I understand." Serenity replied.

With that, Serenity left the healing chambers and headed to Atem's office to tell him the news. She was lost in thought as she was walking. Sure she was excited that she was pregnant, but she wasn't sure how Atem would take it. They hadn't really talked about raising a family at all, but that didn't stop her excitement. When she arrived at his office, she knocked a couple times before entering and saw Atem looking over somethings. She noticed the he didn't notice her presence.

"Atem." She called out to him.

He looked up from the papers he was review and saw Serenity standing in front of him smiling. He got up from his desk and went over to her and kissed her.

"Did you go see Isis?" He asked.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, I just went and I have some good news."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

She gave a gentle smile as her hand went to her stomach, "I am pregnant with the heir of Egypt."

Atem looked at her as what she just said processed in his mind. As soon as it settled her picked her up and spun her around before kissing passionately. She smiled at him happy to know that he was excited.

Serenity was happy the rest of the week, but the scouts couldn't figure out why. No matter how many times they'd ask, she wouldn't tell them. Even if the begged their friend, but for some reason Serenity wouldn't say why or what she was happy about. The only people who actually knew were herself, Atem,Isis, and Yama. Atem hadn't told anyone either and his guardians couldn't figure it out why either. Later that day while Atem and Serenity were talking over bills and issues, everyone came into the main hall at the same time wondering what was happing with the Pharaoh and Queen. As all the guardians stopped, Atem and Serenity looked up.

"My Pharaoh and Queen." Everyone addressed

"Yes." Atem stated

"May we ask the same question that has been on our minds throughout the day?" Seto asked.

"Of course, what is it you wish to ask, Seto?" Serenity stated.

"What is wrong, my queen?" Amy asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly fine." She said with a perky tone to prove that everything was alright.

"ok, we were just making sure." Seto said.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Atem said, waving his hand to signal the guardians away.

The pharaoh and Queen went back to discussing the bills and issues of Egypt. As it came closer to midnight, they both had enough of paperwork and stuff like that. So Atem and Serenity retired to their room. Once in the safety of their room, Atem asked," Sere, I think Trinity would be a nice name for our child if its a girl."

"Yes, that does have a nice ring to it." Sere hummed

"So, it's decided then. We shall name our daughter Trinity Jeanne Motou. Rini for short."

"That will work."

"But what if we have boy, Atem?" She asked.

Atem tapped his lips in thought. "Hmmm, I do not know. What do you think?"

"I think Joseph Faith Motou would be good." Serenity suggested.

Atem smiled at the sound of the name. "That's a great name!"

Outside their door, the scouts were ease dropping and were surprised to hear what they did.

"Oh my Ra, Sere is pregnant!" Mina exclaimed.

"Ssh, Mina, they might hear us out here." Lita said to quiet hotaru down.

"I'm not surprised one bit." Yama said smirking.

"How come, Yama?" Amy asked.

"Not saying."

"Okay." Amy said while turning back to the door.

After awhile the scouts retired back to their rooms for the night. The only thing that was on their minds was the fact that Sere was pregnant.

The next morning Atem and Serenity awoke early to tell everyone to come to the dining hall for a special announcement. As everyone came in, Sere was getting nervous about telling everyone she was pregnant. After about 5 mins, everyone was in the room.

"I called everyone to announce something very important," Serenity started, "The special announcement is that, I'm pregnant with the heir of Egypt."

Everyone's mouths just dropped open in shock. It was quiet for awhile and no expected this to happen at all, or this soon.

"W-w-when did this happen?" The girls asked.

"We just found out yesterday." Atem simply replied.

"Do you know what you if it will be a girl or a boy?" Mahad asked.

"No we do not." Sere stated.

"We all wish you a congratulations, Pharaoh Atem and Queen Serenity." Shimmon said.

"Thank you, Shimmon. You're all dismissed."

Everyone left the dining hall with a smile, knowing that would not have to worry about an heir being produced. The only thing that crossed their minds: would the baby be a boy or a girl?

* * *

And scene! Well that was a better chapter than when I first wrote it! Please review!


	11. The heir is born

Next chapter is here!

* * *

Chapter 11 The birth of the heir

9 months later

It was a sunny afternoon in Egypt and Serenity was standing out on the balcony rubbing her stomach. She was excited knowing that the her baby was going to be arriving into the world soon, but she was nervous because she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to make it through the birth. She put a hand on her necklace and closed her eyes praying that she would be alright. She felt a kick and opened her eyes smiling, knowing that her baby sensed her worry. She left the balcony and entered the nursery that her and some of the servants had set up for the baby. There was a bassinet near one wall, and a chair in the corner opposite of bassinet. There were play toys in another corner and a changing table against the last wall. The walls were decorated with hieroglyphics and different designs.

After looking over the nursery, Serenity went to lie down. She had been having pains for the last 30 minutes and was trying to breathe through them. A few moments later she doubled over in pain and felt something wet between her legs. Yama sensed that something was wrong and came into the room. When she saw Serenity holding her stomach she ran over to her.

"Sere what's wrong?" Yama asked worriedly.

"I… think… I… went… into…labor." She said breathlessly.

"We need to get you to Isis. Come on!"

Yama helped Serenity down to the healing chambers and rushed inside.

"Isis! Are you here?" Yama called.

Isis came out from the back room.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"Serenity has gone into labor." Yama answered.

Isis' eyes went wide and quickly got Serenity set up in one of the beds. She had to remind her queen to breath through her contractions. Yama left the room and wen to tell girls. Mina and Raye went to go find the Pharaoh, while Amy went to tell everyone else and Yama went to comfort her partner until Mina and Raye could return with the Pharaoh.

Yama entered the healing chambers and saw Serenity breathing through another contraction.

"How long until she is able to give birth Isis?" Yama asked.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Isis answered.

Yama nodded and went to sit by Sere's side to help her in anyway that she could. About 30 minutes later, Isis came by to check up her queen.

"You should be able to give birth anytime now you majesty." She said.

"Where's Atem at? I want him here for when the baby is born." Serenity asked, looking up at Yama.

"Mina and Raye are looking for him Sere. Give them some time." Yama assured her.

Mins and Raye took of running as soon as they heard the Serenity went into labor. They both knew that she would want Pharaoh Atem there with her while she delivered their child into the world. The decided to go separate ways, hoping to cover more ground that way, but their idea didn't work they wanted. Sometime later, they met back and decided to look together.

"Grrrr… where is he?" Raye said angrily.

"Like I know." Mina said.

Both girls were tired from searching for the Pharaoh, but they weren't going to let their queen down. Both girls were started to get frustrated with not knowing where the Pharaoh was at. They stopped for a moment to stop and think. They both were struck with an idea. They had not yet checked the gardens. The took off in the direction of the Pharaoh's garden. They were delighted when they saw the Pharaoh there.

"Your Majesty!" Raye said breathlessly.

Atem looked up from the scroll and saw Raye and Mina running toward him. "Yes, what is it ladies?"

"It's Serenity, she gone into labor." Mina explained.

Atem stood up quickly, dropping the scroll in his lap. "How long ago did she do into labor?"

"About an hour or so ago." Raye stated.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Healing chambers with Isis and Yama." Mina answered.

The three took off running toward the healing chambers. They saw that everyone was there anxiously awaiting the arrival of the heir. Atem quickly entered and Yama stood up at hearing the door open. Atem rushed over to his wife's side and held her hand.

"I'm here Sere." He said while kissing her hand.

Sere looked up at him, but closed her eyes in pain as another contraction hit. Once the pain subsided she told Atem, "You made it just in time. Our baby is about to arrive."

Isis walked into the room at the moment and went over to her king and queen.

"It is time. Are you ready my queen?" Isis asked.

"Yes." Serenity answered.

"Alright, when I tell you, I going to need you to push." The healer instructed.

Serenity nodded and did as she was told. She squeezed Atem's hand tightly as she pushed. Atem winced but didn't let the pain show. He knew that Serenity needed him there with her for support. He wiped her brow when sweat started to form.

Meanwhile outside, everyone was trying to wait patiently, but they were all anxious to see if the heir was a boy or a girl. Many of them wished for the heir to be a girl so that Egypt would have a princess for the first time in a millennium. A few were pacing while others were tapping their feet.

Serenity had been pushing for what seemed like an eternity, but was only two hours. She was tired and sweaty.

"Alrighty your majesty, give me one last hard push." Isis stated.

Serenity gave it all her might and gave one last hard push. A few moments later, they heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations my queen, you have given birth to a healthy baby girl." Isis said.

Serenity and Atem smiled as Isis handed the baby girl to her mother. The girl had pink hair and wide red eyes, that were lighter than Atem's. She had soft features and was lightly tan.

"So what will her name be, your majesty?" Isis asked.

"Trinity Jeanna Motou. Rini for short." Atem answered.

"What a lovely name."

"Welcome to this world, my daughter."

Once Isis left the room, the girls entered the room. They made their way over to Serenity and Atem were and saw the baby Princess.

"Awwww , she's so cute. What's her name?" Lita asked.

"It's Trinity Jeanna Motou." Sere had said.

"That's a beautiful name for the Princess, If I must say so myself." Mina had said.

After that statement everyone just Mina. Mina became confused that she laughed at her own stupidity. After Mina found out that it was her own stupidity was what made everyone laugh, Atem called everyone else in to see the new princess of Egypt. They looked in aww at how cute their future ruler was.

"What's her name, my pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"Trinity Jeanna Motou. Rini for short." Pharaoh Atem answered.

"Awww what a lovely name for a lovely princess." Isis stated.

"Mmhmm, and now to show her to the people."

Atem carried his baby girl carefully in his arms and made his way out onto the balcony of throne room where his people were gathered. Everyone was curious as to why their Pharaoh had called them to the palace today.

"My people, it is another glorious day for Egypt! For today the heir to Egypt has been born!" Atem exclaimed.

The people cheered ecstatically. Happy to know that an heir was born.

As Atem held Rini up for the people to see he said, "Welcome to the world, my daughter and future Queen of Egypt, Princess Trinity!"

The people cheered even more which caused Rini to giggle a little bit. Atem lowered her back into his arms and made his way back to Serenity.

* * *

And that wraps that chapter up! Im happy that this revision is almost done with! Soon I can start another story!


	12. Zorc's arrival

I know that I have been doing a lot of time skips, but thats how I planned it to be. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Zorc's arrival

Six years had passed and Princess Trinity was growing up fast before Atem and Serenity's eyes. She was starting to look more and more like her mother and also had her mother's gentle spirit. Atem was worried about his wife and daughter because his shadow magic had been acting up for the entire week and he figured it had to do with something that was going to happen soon. At the moment, the small family was walking out in the gardens and enjoying the sunshine. They came to the little pond and Serenity and Atem sat down on the stone bench while Trinity was picking flowers. Atem let out a worried sigh that he did not mean to.

"What is wrong my dear?" Serenity asked him.

"I'm not sure Sere. My shadow magic has been acting up this past week and I am not sure why. I think that Zorc may be attacking soon." He answered.

Serenity put her hand on top of his and smiled softly at him, "I know what you're thinking Atem and you can't do that. You can't leave me and Trinity."

Atem sighed again, "I know but I am not sure what else to do."

"We will figure something out."

There conversation ended when their daughter came running over with flower necklaces and crowns.

One month later

Right after Serenity had told Atem her secret, she told the court and council her's and her guardian's secret. Need less to say they were shocked, but they knew that eventually their powers were going to be needed. As of right now the palace was on high alert. Zorc and his minions had started to attack the palace at the beginning of the week. They had already seen about three different attacks within the course of the week, but even with the powers of the shadow realm and the moon, they weren't sure if they could defeat Zorc. Just destroying the minions was hard on their bodies. Using all the shadow and moon magic was draining their energy and much more. The court and council was currently sitting in the meeting room trying to come up with a strategy to defeat Zorc and try to figure out who he was.

"Ra, how long is this going to last?!" Seto exclaimed.

"I have no idea, my millennium necklace can't see that far into the future. I have been seeing nothing but shadows." Isis stated.

"My pharaoh and queen, do you have any idea who Zorc might be?" Mahad asked.

"No, I don't. Do you Atem?"

"Yeah, I think I might."

"Who might it be, my pharaoh?" Honda asked.

"Believe it or not, I think it's my father." Atem said thoughtfully.

Everyone but Queen Serenity were speechless.

"Why would it be your father, my pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Everyone remembers the day I snuck out of the palace and met Serenity." Everyone nodded, "Well when we came back from the oasis, my father was waiting for us in the market place, and he didn't sound too happy."

"Well, I wonder why." Jonouchi said sarcastically.

"Anyways ," Serenity started again, "After Atem's father said what he did, and hit Yami across the face, I got really angry and transformed into Sailor Millennium. But that wasn't the only thing…"

"But how can that be possible? You can't be two sailors!" Ryou eclaimed.

/Hey Sere, can I tell them?/ Yama asked her hikari.

/./Tell them what?/./ Sere asked back.

/That I'm your darker half and sailor millennium./

/./Sure/./

"It's true that I can't be two sailors, because I'm not Sailor Millennium. I'm just sailor moon."

"Then whose?" Everyone asked.

"She's Millennium." Sere had said, while pointing towards the door.

Everyone turned around and saw Yama standing there. They were confused at this revelation.

"Before anyone asks, I'll explain. The crystals around hers and my neck are one in the same. This crystal is known as the millennium crystal, and while I was un-conscience when Yami took me to his chamber's, I was able to make a spell to give Yama her own body. That's not the only thing. When Zorc was first born, along with the millennium crystal, Yama was the one who sealed him into Yami's father's body, 32 summers ago. This also came with a price, that price was her soul being sealed into the crystal. So when I was 5, Yama reawakened from her endless slumber, and we've been each other's halves since then."

Before anyone could say anything, Roxi, came running into the room. She was breathless and her sailor suit torn.

"Your majasties! He's back!"

Atem and Serenity rose out of their chairs quickly and left the room, with everyone following closely behind. They ran to the palace gates and sure enough there was Zorc standing there, ready to attack.

* * *

Done! I'm going to try and finish this today!


	13. New Weapon

Chapter 13 is coming at you right now!

* * *

Chapter 13: New Weapon

As soon as they got the palace gates, they could not believe what they saw. Rubble was everywhere and many soldiers were already in battles with Zorc's minions. Many soldiers were growing tired from fighting with the lord of darkness's minions. Atem and Serenity couldn't believe what they were seeing right now. They looked at each other and silently agreed to split up and try and help out those who needed it. Atem went off with this guardians and council. Atem summoned his trusted monster to ease the stress off his soldiers. After seeing some of the ease, Serenity looked at the girls and they nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"Girl's let's go!" Serenity yelled, "Moon Eternal Power!

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy yelled.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye yelled.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"Lita yelled.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina yelled.

"Millennium Eternal Power!" Yama yelled

"Ice Crystal Power!" Erika yelled.

"Snow Crystal Power!" Mana yelled.

"Shadow Crystal Power!" Roxi yelled.

"Water Crystal Power!" Renee yelled

They were surrounding by ribbons and light as they transformed. When the light died down, the sailor scouts stood ready to fight. Serenity stood as Eternal Sailor Moon. She was wearing a white leotard with a three layer skirt that was consisted of red, blue, and yellow and a blue sailor collar. On her feet were white boots with red trim that came up to her knees. She had white gloves that came over her elbows that had red on the top of them. On her shoulders were pink puffy sleeves and her locket rested on her chest in between wings. On her back were wings with a red ribbon coming from the middle and around her neck was a red choker necklace with a moon on it. Finally on her forehead was her moon insignia. Yama stood as Eternal Sailor Millennium. Her sailor outfit was the same as Eternal Sailor Moons except her colors were purple and black and the eye of horus glowed brightly on her forehead and on her chocker.

Amy stood as Sailor Mercury. She wore a white leotard with a light blue sailor collar and blue skirt. Her gloves came up to her elbows and had blue at the top. Her boots were blue and came up to just below her knees. She had two light blue bows, one on the back that was longer and one on her chest. Around her neck was a blue choker, and on her forehead was a gold tiara with a blue gem in the middle. Lita, Sailor Jupiter, was wearing the same thing except her colors were green and pink and she had ankle high lace up boots. Mina, Sailor Venus, had the the color orange and blue and high heels with a strap around her ankles. Raye, Sailor Mars, had and purple as her colors and wore high heels.

Erika stood as Sailor Ice. Her outfit consisted of blue leotard with a white sailor collar and skirt. Her gloves were white and fingerless that were laced and came up to her wrist but the laces went up to the middle of her arm. She wore blue boots with white on top that came up to her shin. On her chest was a small bow while on the back on the skirt was a longer white bow. On her neck was a white choker and on her forehead was gold tiara with a white gem in the middle. Renee, Sailor Water, wore the same except hers looked like Mercury except a dark blue. Instead of boots, she wore high heels that laced up to her calf. Roxi, Sailor Shadow, was in the same thing except her colors were black and purple like Yama's, but her leotard was black instead of white. She wore black boots that stopped at her ankles. Finally, Mana stood as Sailor Snow, her outfit was all white with light blue outlining. She wore white high heels.

"Zorc!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled to get his attention.

Zorc looked toward the voice and saw the sailor scouts standing there ready to fight.

"So the Queen and her little guard think that they can defeat me? The lord of darkness!" He said.

"We can and we will!" Eternal Sailor Millennium exclaimed.

Zorc chuckled, "I would like to see you try!"

The girls attacked, but they couldn't even scratch the lord of darkness. Zorc laughed and sent his attack at the group. They were thrown back and as Eternal Sailor Moon got to her knees, she wasn't sure how they could defeat him. None of their attacks did any damage to him. She looked around and saw that the girls were attacking again but got knocked back once again.

/What can I do? Our attacks aren't doing anything!/ Eternal Sailor Moon thought.

"Serenity…" Someone had said.

Serenity looked around after hearing the voice, wondering if she was going crazy. "Who's there?"

"Do not fear me daughter, I am here to help."

"Who are you?" Serenity asked with confusion written on her face.

"I am your mother, Queen Serenity, of the moon kingdom."

The figure that had a white strapless dress that covered her feet, with a bow in the middle of the chest and on her back had appeared in front the Egyptian Queen. On her back was a pair of transparent wings. Her hair looked exactly like Serenity's but it was purple instead of blond.

"Mother of my past, when I was…" Serenity trailed off.

"When you still lived on the moon, during the silver millennium, as the princess," Queen Serenity finished. "But that's not why I am here. I am here to give you this."

She handed Serenity a bow that had 10 different gems on it to represent each scout, and was out lined in lunarian writing.

"This isn't your ordinary bow, princess. It will turn into anything you wish it to. Each gem represents a different weapon, and each weapon has its own powers according to what gem it came from. Mercury for ice, Mars for fire, Jupiter for thunder, Venus for love, Shadow for foreshadowing, Snow for snow, Water for water, Ice for ice, Millennium for mind reading, and the moon for the sliver crystal and silver arrow."

Serenity heard everything that her mother told her, and knew that she could use her new weapon for many things. She thanked Queen Serenity and returned to reality. When she opened her eyes, Atem was looking down at her, concern evident in his eyes. She smiled at him and assured him that she was ok. He nodded and helped her up, taking noticed to the bow

"Sere, what's in your hands?" Atem questioned.

"Is that what I think it is, my queen?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes it is Jupiter. It's the Universal bow that was made for one and only one person, but I never thought that it would be me." Serenity said.

"Well we really could use it right about now!" Mercury yelled.

/Please Universal Bow, allow me to activate the Millennium gem for mind reading./

The bow glowed a soft purple-black color and allowed Serenity to see into Zorc's mind. After a little while of seeing what she did, her eyes opened in shock at who Zorc actually was. She stumbled back in shock and surprise about what she saw.

Atem noticed it and rushed over to her side, making sure she was okay.

"Atem, you're not going to believe this, but Zorc is your father." Serenity said barely above a whisper.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Finals are coming up and I just finished my classes, should be done with revising this tonight! Please Review!


	14. Final Battle

Next chapter is on it's way! I really do hope that y'all have been enjoying this story! I believe that it is much better than the original version that I wrote about 5 years ago. But anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters!

* * *

Chapter 14 The Final Battle

As the battle between Zorc and the palace raged on outside, the servants and remaining guards were still on high alert for one reason only, that was to protect the Princess of Egypt. They knew that if any harm was brought to the princess, they would be facing the wrath of the pharaoh and the queen. If any shadow creature or anyone who looked suspicious got near the doors of the throne room, was automatically killed. Princess Trinity wanted to help her parents and guardians, but all she had was a locket in her hand, with the pink heart crystal. The poor princess really wanted to help outside, but couldn't, she wasn't sure how to use what her parents gave her a couple nights before.

_Flashback_

_Princess Trinity was out on her balcony looking up at the moon. She had such a fascination with it, especially during a full moon when it would cover the sands of Egypt with its white-silverly light. She felt at peace during the night and enjoyed it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her door open. She knew that the only two who did that were her parents. _

_"You remind me of myself when I was your age my dear." She heard_

_Rini turned around seeing her mother standing at the entrance to her balcony. Queen Serenity had a soft smile on her face. Rini was confused. _

_"How mama?" She asked. _

_"I would always sit on the roof of my home and look up at the moon, especially the full moon like tonight. I still do. It brings me a sense of peace and comfort." Serenity replied. _

_Rini smiled and nodded, "It brings me peace also, but I cannot help but feel connected to it somehow." _

_"That is because you are Rini." _

_Rini looked at her mother with confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean mama?" _

_Serenity beckoned her toward her bed and sat down. Rini climbed on the bed ready to listen. _

_"You see I am not actually Egyptain. I am a Lunarian. My heritage comes from the moon back when the moon was ruled by my mother Queen Serenity. It was a time called the silver millennium and all the planets were at peace were each other except for the earth. Earth was a planet that was constantly at war and my mother would not allow it to be part of the silver millennium. However I was enchanted by earth and its ocean and green planet and fell in love with the prince. Atem was the prince of earth at the time and we fell in love, but a jealous witch known as Beryl also had a thing for Atem and hated that he fell in love with me. On the night before we were to be married, Beryl attacked the moon kingdom. She destroyed everything and when she saw me she went after me. Atem sacrificed himself to save and then I took my own life since I could not live without him. My mother saw what had happened and used the silver crystal to seal Beryl away.W With the last of her __strength she sent me, Atem, and everyone else to earth to be reborn. And here we are 5,000 years later, together once again." Serenity told her daughter. _

_Rini looked at her mom with surprise as she learned a part of her heritage. Tears were in her eyes from the sad story she just heard. However, there was one question on her mind. _

_"How is this connected to me?" She asked. _

_Serenity smiled and placed a pink locket with a pink heart and gold outline in her daughter's hand along with a white wand with a pink heart with wings. Rini looked at her hand and then at her mother. _

_"When the time comes for us to fight Zorc, these will help protect you." Serenity said while she was leaving the room. _

_End flashback_

Rini gripped her locket as she saw the people around her injuried from protecting her. /Why can't I use my power to help./ She though tears forming in her eyes.

Meanwhile back outside, everyone was battered and bruised. They were all breathing heavily and tired from the battle. They were giving it everything they had but nothing was working.

"Sere, why is my father doing this?" Atem questioned.

"He's doing this for revenge." Serenity replied back.

"Revenge on who?"

"On you Atem. He wants revenge because you married me."

"Because you were a peasant in the market place and not royalty."

Serenity nodded her head and turned back to the battle getting ready to attack. Zorc noticed the Pharaoh dazed out a bit and took the chance attack. His black shadow lightning almost hit its target, but Serenity jumped in between the blasted and Atem.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The queen screamed as she was struck in the shoulder.

The scream carried along the empty corridors and into the throne room. Rini heard this and the tears that had formed were starting to fall after hearing the scream of her mother. One of her crystal-like tears hit her locket and it lit up. The small Princess was hit with a wave of light. Once the light died down, there stood Sailor Mini Moon. She had a white leotard with a pink skirt and bow on her chest. On her arms were white gloves with pink on the top and she was wearing pink knee high boots. Her eyes changed from her original red to silver with flecks of gold. In her hand was a wand with the pink crystal.

Now that she could help, the princess ran out to the gardens and saw her mother bleeding from her shoulder. Her father was trying to stop the bleeding, but nothing was happening. Mini Moon ran over to her parents and tried to comfort them.

"Mom, please don't go yet." Mini Moon cried.

"Rini dearest, I'm not going to last much longer, but I am good for one more attack with my bow before I leave this world." Serenity said.

Atem helped Serenity stand and she stumbled a little bit from the lose of blood but stood firm and confident. Atem called upon the three egyptain gods, obelisk the tormentor, Slifer the sky dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He combined the together to create his ultimate create of light.

Zorc saw how tired they were and laughed, "You are no match for me you majesties! You will die right here and now while I rule the new world in total darkness!"

"You will not win! We will defeat you and the balance of light and dark will be restored!" Atem yelled.

"I would like to see you try!" Zorc screamed.

"You're going to regret those words, Zorc. We will defeat you!" Serenity yelled as she got her universal bow ready.

/I activate my own power from the Universal Bow./ /Everyone, please lend me your energy. With what you have left, I will destroy this evil./

The Universal Bow started to glow silver and the silver crystal turned into an arrow which turned every color as it was powered up from the other sailors, the power of the bow transformed Eternal Sailor Moon into her Princess gown. The ultimate god started it's finally attack as well. When Zorc saw this he started to conjure up his final attack. Once he unleashed his attack, Serenity released the silver arrow, and the ultimate god unleashed his attack also. The two attack combined together as they clashed with Zorcs. After a few minutes of both attacks going back and forth, the attack that Atem and Serenity unleashed broke through Zorcs attack and hit him.

"No! This can't be happening!" Zorc screamed as the light hit him and he disappeared.

When the light faded, Serenity and Atem hit the ground, motionless. Rini was on her knees trying to wake them, but nothing happened, they wouldn't wake up. Even though they were not there, she knew what she had to do. Once she turned 18, married or not, she would take the throne as Queen of Egypt. As the Princess cried, two small orbs of light floated in front of her.

"Rini…" one of the orbs called.

Rini looked up to see the spirits of her parents, floating in front of her.

"Mom, Dad, what am I going to do?"

"Rini, you are strong and loving. You will make a great queen like your mother in 12 years." Atem said.

"We will always be with you, and you have your own power now. Be strong Rini, and if your lonely or sad look up at the sky and we will always be there." Sere said.

"We love you, Rini." And then they were gone.

12 years after the great battle

Right after the great battle, Seto had taken the throne until Trinity was ready to take over. He saw her grow into a strong and loving young woman who was also gentle like her mother. When the time came Seto stepped down as Pharaoh the night before Rini's coronation. In truth, Trinity was scared to become queen, but she knew that her parents were always there, guiding her. The night before, she was on her balcony looking up at the moon and stars. She knew that her parents would be proud of how she had grown and knew that she would make a wonderful queen. Her hands were folded in a prayer and her head was down with her eyes closed.

"Mama, daddy, I miss you guys, but I know that you are always here for me. I love you." She whispered.

Then faint as a whisper she could hear the voices of her mother and father saying, "We love you too, our dear Trinity."

* * *

Chapter 14 done! Chapter 15 will be up today and then this story will be done!


	15. Back to Reality

The last chapter and epilogue is coming at you right now! I hoped that you enjoyed this story!

* * *

Chapter 15 Back to Reality

Marik, Odion, and Ishizu looked were all worried about the group, hoping that they were finding what they were looking for. They noticed a powerful light coming from the tablet and the room started to shake. A few moments later the light died down and the three looked at each other confused at what just happened. Their confusion was answered when a groan was heard from the bodies that were lying on the floor. They noticed their Pharaoh and Queen started to wake up.

Serena on the other hand was confused on where she was at, she opened her eyes and noticed the brown ceiling and knew that it was not her room. She sat up and saw a hand in front of her. She saw Yami standing in front of her helping her while she heard Ishizu speak.

"Welcome back, my pharaoh and queen." Ishizu said.

"It's good to be back." Yami said while helping Serena up.

"I agree to that." Joey said, and everyone agreed to that.

"Well does everyone remember what happened 5,000 years ago?" Marik asked.

Everyone nodded. "That's good." Odion said.

"Ummm Ishizu?" Serena asked walking over to the tablet that hung on the wall.

"Yes my queen?"

"What happened to Rini after we died?"

Ishizu smiled as if expecting the question. "She kept up her studies and training to become queen. Until she turned 18, Seto took the throne. When she turned 18, she took the throne from Seto and was a kind and gentle queen, much like her mother. She married a couple years later. She did produce an heir and ruled till she died."

Serena smiled knowing that her daughter did very well in carrying out her duties as Princess of Egypt.

"We raised a great daughter, Sere." Yami had whispered in her ear.

Serena nodded and then the couple looked back at the tablet for the last time. They headed out and back to their friends. Everyone said goodbye to Ishizu, Marik and Odion; then headed to the airport and back home. When they arrived back in Japan, they all went their separate ways, but would see each other the next because of school. Yami walked with Serena through the park and they enjoyed each other's company. When they reached the rose garden near the lake, both sat down on the bench watching the sunset.

"Serena," Yami started, "You love me as much as I love you, right?"

Serena looked up at Yami nodding and saying "of course, I love you with all my heart."

Yami was joyed to hear that. What he did next was unexpected to Serena. Yami pulled out a velvet box and got down on one knee in front of Serena. "Serena, my love, queen, and world, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me and become my wife once again?"

"YES!" Serena exclaimed while jumping into Yami's arms. Yami put the ring on her left hand and kissed her passionately.

Yami took Serena home and they told her parents, who were thrilled. Serena's and Yami's life couldn't have been better.

Eight years after everyone had returned from their trip to Egypt was happy. Not only did Serena and Yami get engaged but so did everyone else. Mina and Yugi were the first ones to be married, and few months later Amy and Bakura were married. A year later Lita and Joey were married, and finally Raye and Tristan a month after. Yami and Serena were married last. Since they were king and queen, they had a little bigger wedding than the others, but were happy nonetheless.

After the honeymoons were over and few more years had passes, Earth was hit with a deadly virus that killed off the beauty of the planet. In order to save the planet, Serena had to freeze over the earth and it's people in order to save them. A thousand years had passed before Serena re-awoke and unfroze the earth to create Crystal Tokyo. Once everyone re- awoke, Yami became Neo Pharaoh Atem and Serena became Neo Queen Serenity. The people of earth were happy to follow the two as they have saved the planet many times. That year, on the date of November 30, 3000, Neo Queen Serenity gave birth to a little girl. Atem and Serenity named her Trinity Jeanne Motou, and everything was peaceful and prosperous.

* * *

And that ends that! Let me know what you think of it! Ja Ne!


End file.
